menari dalam gelap
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Hubungan mereka selalu seperti asam dan basa; saling menghidrolisis untuk membentuk kenetralan. Tetapi, di balik dinginnya es selalu ada kehangatan yang mencairkannya.—Canon-verse, MikasaxAnnie untuk Dj-san.


**rating.** Teen  
**genre.** Angst/Hurt-Comfort  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary.** Hubungan mereka selalu seperti asam dan basa; saling menghidrolisis untuk membentuk kenetralan. Tetapi, di balik dinginnya es selalu ada kehangatan yang mencairkannya.—Canon-verse, MikasaxAnnie untuk Dj-san.**  
warnings**. Shoujo-ai. Canon-verse mungkin agak AR.

**A/N. **waktu itu saya pernah bilang ke _DJ-san_ akan menulis satu Mikasa/Annie lagi. Dan—baru sekarang idenya kesampaian. Tapi ngg, entah kenapa saya ngerasa ini fail, di tambah summarnya… #kabur Ngomong-ngomong soal genre, saya tidak bercanda. Tapi ya tetep aja, fail. D'8

Ah, maafkan saya. Selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati ^q^/

x x x

Belum cukup lama mereka menetap di sana, namun Mikasa Ackerman tengah terbiasa dengan suasana Wall Rose yang padat selepas jebolnya Wall Maria. Anak-anak selalu dipandang dengan padangan picik oleh orang dewasa yang berebut makanan, dan mereka harus tidur di mana saja; entah kandang kuda atau pabrik. Gadis itu selalu berjalan beriringan dengan Armin Arlert dan Eren Yeager, sebatas melihat kota atau mencari pekerjaan kecil.

"_Serahkan rotimu!"_

Langkah Mikasa terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari sela-sela gang kecil, sementara Eren dan Armin berjalan, Mikasa pun menghampiri gang dan menemukan—

Gadis kecil berambut pirang tengah ditendang oleh beberapa anak laki-laki, roti tengah berhamburan di tanah percuma.

"Kalian—lepaskan dia!"

"Mau apa kau?" sahut si bertopi. "Kau membelanya? Sini ma—"

Tapi kata-kata itu tidak dapat dilanjutkan karena giginya patah di tending si gadis bersyal merah. Tiga bocah itu tumbang dalam sekejap di tangan Mikasa tidak tunggu waktu; sungguh, kalah telak.

"Mikasa, kemana saja—hah? Kau diganggu berandal ini?" pekik Eren yang ternyata datang mengejar ke arahnya.

Mikasa pun mengambil roti yang ada di tanah, seraya menyerahkan sebelah tangannya kepada gadis berambut berantakan itu.

"Sudah aman," ucap Mikasa pendek. "Sini kuban—"

Tak disangka, tangannya malah ditepis oleh gadis yang masih terduduk dengan luka memar di wajahnya itu. Mikasa pun terdiam dan melihat gadis itu berdiri dengan sendirinya, juga membersihkan remah debu dari bajunya. Mikasa bisa melihat manik biru milik lawan bicaranya itu menatapnya tajam, lagi rendah; tampak geram menguasai seluruh raut wajahnya. Gadis itu lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga pergi.

"Apa-apaan dia? Sudah dibantu juga!" sergah Eren, nadanya tinggi dan kesal.

"Su, sudahlah, mungkin dia pemalu." Armin menyanggah.

* * *

**menari dalam gelap**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Tak disangka, gadis itupun masuk ke kancah militer, sama seperti mereka bertiga. Mikasa masih mengenalnya benar walau samar; karena rambutnya itu sama berantakannya—walau sekarang sudah diikat dan menampilkan sepasang mata biru langitnya kini. Dari pembicaraan, Mikasa tahu namanya adalah Annie Leonhardt—terutama keahliannya dalam bertarung yang membuat namanya terkembang—gadis itu bertarung dengan mengincar titik buta, lagi selalu melakukan sapuan kaki yang bisa langsung memobilisasi lawan.

Malam itu dikala para laki-laki tengah menghadapi _de-briefing_ dan para wanita yang jumlahnya terlanjur minim menguasai ruangan makan.

Mikasa menemukan dirinya duduk di sebelah Annie.

Tidak ada alasan khusus; hanya tidak ada tempat lain dan ia memilih untuk tidak duduk dengan Sasha Braus yang pasti akan mengincar dua pertiga dari makanannya.

Juga, meja itu benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada yang memulai satupun kata.

"Halo, Mikasa. Aku Mina Carolina." Teman depan si gadis pendiam itu angkat bicara. "Salam kenal."

Mikasa mengangguk datar dengan roti di mulutnya.

"Dia Annie Leonhardt dari Trost." Mina mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ah, ya."

Mikasa melirik gadis itu yang ternyata juga meliriknya. Namun, tetap tidak ada kata di antara mereka berdua.

x x x

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari latihan biasa para kadet militer dengan 3 Dimensional Manuever Gear mereka menyusuri hutan berpohon tinggi sambil berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kelenturan tali, ketajaman pisau dan kelihaian teknik. Namun semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika badai dengan curah hujan sangat lebat dan angin yang sangat kencang ikut bersama latihan mereka. Sebagai kadet, tidak ada pilihan mundur dan mereka harus mencapai tempat akhir.

Kala itu Mikasa memutuskan untuk memacu dirinya dengan kecepatan sedang, dengan tundung menempel erat melindungi kepala dan penglihatannya dari air. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak bila angin mulai mengencang, takut-takut arahan talinya meleset dan malah ia yang akan terpeleset dan terbawa badai. Berputar dalam badai agak sulit dilakukan sehingga Mikasa berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak banyak merubah arus pergerakannya dan berada agak di bawah level pohon.

Maniknya menatap ke atas, melihat ada seseorang bertundung tengah terdiam di batang pohon tampak mencari sesuatu.

"Reiner?" panggil Mikasa. "Ada apa?"

"—Kau lihat Annie, Mikasa?"

"Annie…? Bukannya tadi ia sudah duluan?"

Reiner memicingkan matanya. "Dia—hilang."

"… Eh?"

"Padahal sudah kubilang agar tidak jauh-jauh dariku dan Bertl." Reiner menghadap bawah, terdengar tidak yakin. "Kuharap dia tidak terbawa badai karena terpeleset, atau semacamnya."

Mikasa membuka mulutnya, "Biar aku yang mencarinya, kau lapor ke depan saja."

Dan dengan satu loncatan, ia bertolak dengan lincah mulai mencari si gadis pirang.

.

.

.

Ia percaya, Annie adalah seorang yang unggul, juga dalam hal memainkan 3DMG. Namun cuaca begitu tidak bersahabat, tidak sedikitpun, membuatnya khawatir. Di balik seluruh kelebihan dan kengerian kekuatan Annie—dia hanya sebatas gadis kecil; memang tidak sekecil Krista Lenz, ia tidak pernah terikat dalam kelompok juga tidak terlihat ingin bekerjasama dengan siapapun—bagai serigala yang angkuh. Manik hitamnya masih mencari namun tidak juga ditemukan sedikitpun—

—Ah.

Ada seutas tali 3DMG tersangkut, melilit di batang pohon.

"Annie?" seru Mikasa agak kencang; suara angin agak mengaburkan suaranya.

Tali tersebut tampak seperti melar—nyaris putus, malahan. Mikasa pun mencoba turun ke arah rerumputan.

Di sana tersungkur seonggok hijau di atas tanah, samar-samar bercak merah tampak di batang terdekatnya beserta peralatan 3DMG-nya berhamburan di dekat sosoknya. Mikasa mencoba mendekat, bersikeras dengan angin badai yang menerpanya untuk memeriksa sosok yang jatuh tersebut.

Benar saja, itu adalah Annie Leonhardt; tidak sadarkan diri dan dingin. Darah tampak tidak ada yang mengucur—atau mungkin sudah berhenti, sementara ada beberapa memar di kepalanya.

Mikasa pun membawanya di punggung, mencoba mencari tempat terdekat untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

Angin semakin menjadi dan air tidaklah semata-mata berhenti membasahi bumi. Badai tersebut benar-benar di luar prediksi. Mikasa masih melompat dari pohon ke pohon mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Di tanah lapang berikutnya, tampak beberapa rumah desa yang tampaknya sudah tidak ditinggali lagi oleh manusia. Mikasa lalu turun dari kontrol 3DMG-nya dan berjalan menuju gubuk terdekat. Kakinya dengan berat melangkah, dikarenakan angin dan air yang membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan semakin berat; namun akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah kecil yang memiliki sebuah ladang yang sudah meranggas di tinggal pemiliknya.

—Mendadak di depan matanya terjadi sebuah déjà vu.

Pemandangan nostalgia di mana ia dan ibunya tengah memetik jagung dan tomat di ladang hasil garapan ayahnya itu, juga ia melihat diri kecilnya tengah berputar-putar dengan wajah polos di halaman tersebut—

Mikasa pun menggeleng dua kali—_bukan saatnya memikirkan itu_.

Kakinya ia pakai mendobrak pintu yang cukup usang dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Perabotan di dalam sana masih utuh memang, namun debu sudah hinggap di sana-sini, untung bau tanah yang apek tengah samar karena badai. Ruang tengah terdiri dari sebuah meja, dan ada satu kamar.

_Sungguh, mirip dengan rumah lamanya_.

Ia pun menaruh Annie di atas kasur yang nampak keras—lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali—sekaligus melepaskan seluruh atribut seperti jubah lapangan berwarna hijau, jas militer yang melekat, melonggarkan pakaian dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Sementara Mikasa memakai kemeja dan syal merah kesayangannya, berusaha mengeringkan jubah yang berat karena banyak menelan air. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengambil patahan kayu untuk kemudian ia buat menjadi api unggun.

Menghampiri pintu, banyak lagi suasana lama yang bisa ia rasakan—ketika ia memekik dan berkata pada ibunya bahwa rajutannya sudah jadi, atau mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mereka bertiga akan makan bersama—

—Mikasa menutup kedua matanya sendiri. Berusaha agar seluruh pandangan itu buyar dan memusatkan diri untuk menghangatkan badan di tengah badai yang menerpa.

Ketika ia kanak-kanak, tidak banyak hal yang dipikirkannya; kini ia hanya memikirkan Eren dan mengikuti Eren untuk melindungi si penolong kecilnya itu, tapi…

(_Haruskah—begitu?_)

Lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh sebuah suara rintihan.

Mikasa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri sosok Annie di sana. Tangannya tergerak untuk memegang jemari pucat di sana.

(Tangan itu benar-benar dingin.)

"—a—" Mikasa mendengar sebuah suara. "—Ayah."

Manik hitamnya membulat, tangan dingin itu perlahan mencengkeram tangannya yang lebih hangat—seperti menantikan sebuah kehangatan lain.

"Kapan—aku boleh pulang?"

_Pulang_.

Kata-kata itu menghujam relungnya. Pulang, pulang, _pulang_—sebuah kata yang sederhana, namun menjadi tidak bermakna ketika kau tahu bahwa tiada tempat untuk pulang. Rumahnya entah dimana dan kini yang ia punya hanyalah rumah yang diberikan oleh Eren yang juga hilang karena Titan yang merobek Wall Maria lima tahun silam. Yang Mikasa punya hanya Eren, Eren dan Eren.

"Kau di—mana?" bibir itu masih bergetar, mengucapkan kata-kata di bawah sadar. "Ayah, a—a—aku tidak membencimu, aku—"

Mikasa lagi-lagi melihat sebuah rekaan ulang. Ia ingat betul seberapa kosong dirinya saat kehilangan ayah dan ibunya di depan matanya; lagi kekosongan itu segera terisi. Yang ia rasakan dari uluran tangan dingin itu adalah lebih dari kekosongan—melainkan murni kehampaan, tak ada yang sanggup mengisi sesuatu yang hampa; tidak ada yang bisa melukiskan bahkan sebuah kata-kata di dalam sesuatu yang terbilang hampa.

(Kenapa, Annie? Kenapa?)

Gadis bersyal merah itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Sudah, Annie." Mikasa bersimpuh di sebelahnya, dengan tangan masih memegang erat jemari yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia mendekat untuk berbisik di telinga gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Kau—sudah pulang."

Mikasa tidak menyadari, malah air mata keluar dari sisi pelupuk yang tertutup, juga senyum perlahan terkembang dari sudut bibir itu. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah memberat dalam hatinya. Mikasa tidak tahu seberapa besar arti kata-kata itu.

.

.

"Maaf aku berbohong, maafkan aku."

.

Ia berbisik pelan, pelan sekali.

.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya seraya tangannya memeluk sosok itu—dingin seperti es namun belum mati.

.

Berharap setidaknya kehangatan miliknya yang bisa ia bagi merupakan bentuk tanda maaf yang tak dapat ia suratkan.

.

.

.

Hari berbadai telah berlalu, Annie membuka matanya untuk menemukan sinar matahari menyusup masuk ke tempatnya berbaring. Baru kali ini ia merasakan mendapat sebuah mimpi indah dalam sebuah bentuk tidur panjang. Ia berada di sebuah barak pengobatan milik kemiliteran. Ia mencoba bangun dan sakit sesegera mungkin datang di kepalanya.

Ia baru ingat—saat latihan di hari berbadai itu ia tidak sengaja kehilangan kontrolnya dan mengayun hingga menabrak pohon; tetapi kejadian setelahnya ia tidak begitu ingat.

(Namun, sepercik kehangatan tertinggal.)

Annie mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang semula dirasa kaku untuk meraba luka di kepalanya, tapi tangannya terhenti di lehernya untuk menemukan—

Syal merah yang ia kenali tengah mengalung di lehernya.

"… Mikasa?"

x x x

Tak lama berselang, setelah banyak kejadian luar biasa terjadi dan nyaris menelan bulat Kota Trost di Wall Rose, penjurusan kemiliteran pun dilakukan. Hanya sepuluh pendapat skor tertinggi yang dapat masuk ke kadet _Military Police_, selebihnya memilih antara _Stationary Guard_ dan pasukan cari mati _Scouting Legion_. Tak disangka, delapan dari sepuluh, serta anggota tambahan lain dari kadet 104 mengikuti jejak Eren Yeager yang mengukuhkan diri untuk mengabdi dalam pencarian luar tembok.

Mikasa tengah memiliki waktu kosong untuk kembali menyusuri kota, melihat perbaikan sana-sini telah dilakukan. Gadis itu butuh sedikit penenangan diri sebelum tugas besar _Scouting Legion_ dicanangkan. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Armin Arlert untuk sedikit menyepi di pelataran kota, saying beberapa petinggi sibuk dengan ahli taktik itu membuatnya sendirian harus menghibur diri.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah gang kosong di tengah-tengah permukiman. Mikasa melihat sejenak ada segerombolan kadet militer dengan seragam berbeda tengah berjalan mematroli sekaligus mengamati sekeliling.

(Kadet militer dengan simbol kuda hijau lambang loyalitas.)

"Annie?"

Mikasa memanggil nama itu, dan satu orang berhenti dari keramaian. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menoleh, menghadap ke arah Mikasa dan berhenti bergerak. Sang lulusan nomor satu itu bergerak menghampirinya, matanya tertuju ke simbol kuda itu—sungguh berbeda dengan sayap kebebasan yang ia sandang; tidak, yang _mereka_ sandang selain dengan gadis itu sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, minim ekspresi.

"Kau… masuk _Military Police_?"

"Tidak menyadarinya?" singkat. "Aku pernah bilang ke Armin kalau aku ingin di dalam tembok saja."

"Begitu…"

Annie mulai mengambil langkah untuk melewati Mikasa karena ia tertinggal agak jauh dari rombongannya.

"Kuharap—bila nanti kita bertemu, kita tidak menjadi musuh."

_TAP._

(Mikasa tidak pernah tahu bahwa kedua mata Annie membelalak pada saat itu.)

"Sampai nanti, Annie."

(Gadis bersyal itu berlari menjauh, sayap kebebasan di punggungnya; sementara si surai pirang itu terpaku, dengan kuda penjaga di punggungnya.)

.

.

.

[Alkisah, kisah itu berakhir dengan sang Ackerman melihat padatan kristal _Female-type Titan_.]

* * *

[**End.**]


End file.
